


Cry for Me

by graforlok



Category: Rammstein
Genre: F/M, Overstimulation, Smut, this is big ol smut time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graforlok/pseuds/graforlok
Summary: You overstimulate Flake





	Cry for Me

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome. I just whipped this up in like 40 minutes I HOPE YOU LIKE IT

He looked so beautiful. Wrists and legs bound to the bed. He would sometimes move his hands, as though he wanted to be free, but you knew better than that. You knew he wanted to be right there, in that position…

You watched him for a moment from the edge of the bed. You examined his body from afar. How his eyes gazed at you, wanting to be touched. His mouth filled with a ball gag, his neck straining as he attempted to swallow his spit that gathered in his mouth. The sweat that lightly covered his chest, his torso slightly twisted to the side as he looks up at his hands. His pretty cock, which was so hard, throbbing already…

You ran your hands from his feet up to his inner thighs, stopping just where he wanted you to touch the most. You watched his eyes meet yours, a light moan escaping him, muffled by the gag. You made a playful pouty face at him. “What is it Flake?” You asked him. “Tell me what you want...do you want me to…” Your words trailed off as you gently touched the tip of his cock. His hips bucked upwards into the air, and you pulled away, giggling. “My, you’re so eager…” You told him. “I wonder if you’ll stay that way…” 

Wrapping your hand around his length, you slowly pumped up and down with barely enough friction for him. You watched him trying to buck his hips up, to get more touch from you. “Are you going to be a good boy?” You asked him. “Or are you going to be a brat and go out of your way to make it more difficult to let you cum?” He let out a small whine, an indicator that he’d try to behave. “Mmm, good boy…” You tell him, rubbing his thigh with your free hand. 

Picking up the speed a bit, you watched him. His expression, the way his eyes fluttered shut, and the way he breathed so deeply, shaking slightly. You knew he wouldn’t last long this way. And you had barely done anything...What a shame, you thought. “Flake…” You said to him softly. His eyes opened as you still worked his cock with your hand. “You’ll do...anything for me?” You ask. He nods. “Mmm...Then I want you to cum for me 5 times…” 

You watched his eyes widen. He started to move his hands around as though he was trying to get out of his bounds, but he didn’t give his signal that he wanted you to stop. You knew he wanted to please you. You smiled at him, leaning over to kiss at his neck. “Oh you’ll be a crying, sobbing mess for me won’t you?” You giggled. “Mmm, it’ll be such a beautiful sight…” 

Feeling his cock twitching in your hand, you started going at a slightly quicker pace, rubbing his tip now with your thumb, spreading his pre-cum. He let out a loud, long groan, spurts of cum landing on his stomach and chest. You laughed happily, continuing to touch him. “Oh you’re such a good boy...that’s one...Four more to go…” He whimpered, suddenly jumping from the stimulation. He groaned, twisting his hips away from you, but you followed him, never letting go of his overly sensitive dick. 

The second orgasm came relatively quickly. Tears in his eyes, he felt the pressure building within himself. The release came soon after, and he jolted and twisted and cried out, trying to get away from your hand. “You’re so beautiful, Flake...Look at you...That was number two...Three more, OK?” 

As time went on from the second one, building closer to the third, he tried to contain his noises. You noticed this, but knew that he wouldn’t be able to for long. He was so sensitive now. You barely touched the tip of his cock, and his hips jolted up, a loud whine escaping him. You reached forward and took the ball gag from his mouth, a line of spit following it. “I want to hear you scream…” You told him. He was shaking, and loud whines were leaving his lips. He cursed and cried. 

“Ah! (Y/N) please…” He sniffled, tossing his head onto the pillow and twisting his hips to the side. “Please!”   
“Oh I love to hear you beg…” You told him. “But that’s not the safe word…You want me to stop? You say the safe word…” 

He didn’t say it, which you took as invitation to keep going as he reached his third orgasm. This one made him start to sob, tears falling down his cheeks...Oh you almost felt bad for him. This poor boy, unable to escape your touch, overly sensitive, with two more orgasms to come...And he was already such a wreck…

“Fuck!” He yelled at the top of his lungs, small whimpers following. Every time you rubbed the head of his cock, he would cry even harder, and you loved that so much. Soon, all you were doing was rubbing his head, over and over, causing him to shake so violently, and cry and beg. He sounded so lovely. His cries were music to you. 

And then came the fourth orgasm, cum leaking onto your hand as you rubbed his head, dripping down onto him. You smiled at him. “One more…” You said to him.   
“No...no...I can’t do another…” He barely was able to get the words out. You smirked at him.  
“Say the safe word and I’ll stop. No questions asked.” You told him. He simply responded with a sniffle and a whine, tipping his head back and bucking his hips up towards your hand involuntarily. You rubbed his chest with your free hand. “Such a good boy…” You smiled. 

You gently ran your fingertips over his sensitive cock, red and throbbing at this point, and he whimpered and writhed. Taking it back into your hand, you pumped it at a steady speed, picking up the pace when you thought he became too comfortable with it. He was still crying, sobbing even. Tears stained the pillow his head rested on. He was begging you, “hurry. Get it over with. Please. Oh god...It’s too much.” But you knew that if he wanted to stop, he would say so. 

And finally, he began thrashing on the bed, bucking his hips and sobbing at the top of his lungs, and what little bit of cum he could still produce leaked out of him. You let go of his cock, and he breathed erratically, still crying. He tipped his head to the side, letting tears roll onto the pillow. His breathing began to calm down now, though. You began to untie his arms and legs, making sure his rope burns weren’t too bad. You kissed at his wrists and his ankles as you checked him. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he had yet to move. You pet at his hair, kissing away his tears.   
“I just wore you out didn’t i?” You giggled. He nodded slowly, his breathing steady now. “Do you want a bath or a shower? I’ll get you one started?”   
“Mmm…” He whimpered with a nod. You nodded, leaning down to kiss him again, playfully running a hand near his cock, and he swatted your hand away.  
“Don’t even joke!” He laughed softly. You kissed him once more before going to get his bath ready.


End file.
